


drinks and desperation

by vlossoms



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Desperation, Hookups, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Night Stands, Riding, Rimming, bottom Jacob, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: An hour ago, they were sharing drinks and laughs in the club, and now here they are, falling into Kevin’s bed wrapped around each other like they will die without the other- it’s intoxicating, the desperation bleeding out into the room. Kevin presses Jacob down flat on the bed, hands smoothing over defined chest muscles as he slowly, carefully, teasingly rolls his hips over the other man.--Fulfilling day 8 of kinktober - desperation and creampies. Hell yeah.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961731
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	drinks and desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off by saying - DO NOT PRACTICE HOOK UP CULTURE THE WAY MOONBAE DO. I do not care if you have a naked Jacob Bae in your bed- put the condom on. In my universe, they are CLEAN and are sure of it- but this is the literal definition of practicing unsafe sex. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this nightmare. I've been dreaming of top kevin for awhile, and god damnit I finally wrote it. FIGHT ME!
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

There’s absolutely no class in the way Kevin finds himself shoving Jacob against the wall, kissed bruising and hands wandering in desperation. Bitten off moans are traded between them as they stumble down the hallway in a bastardized attempt to stay locked together. Kevin whines into the kiss when he feels Jacob’s hand move down and cup his erection through his tight leather pants, bucking up against the fleeting touch as sheer arousal overwhelms him. 

An hour ago, they were sharing drinks and laughs in the club, and now here they are, falling into Kevin’s bed wrapped around each other like they will die without the other- it’s intoxicating, the desperation bleeding out into the room. Kevin presses Jacob down flat on the bed, hands smoothing over defined chest muscles as he slowly, carefully, teasingly rolls his hips over the other man. 

Jacob’s hands grip tightly onto his waist, head tipping back and letting out a low moan as Kevin’s cock drags against his own erection through layers of fabric. It feels so good, Kevin feels out of control in an entirely new way as his fingers twist and pull at Jacob’s nipples, just enough to pull out more whimpered moans. 

Kevin quickly grows tired of the fabric between them, all but ripping off the button-up shirt that Jacob barely buttoned up. Kevin’s not ashamed to admit the plummeting line of the shirt drew him in, unbuttoned all the way to his stomach and showing off the curve of his pecs. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Kevin finds himself whispering almost reverently, coils of black inked into his skin peeking out from under his hands. 

And really- Jacob _is_ hot. He’s exactly Kevin’s type, which is why they are here now- what Kevin wants, Kevin makes sure to get. What he wanted just so happened to be this sexy, tatted-up borderline big-titty goth boyfriend under his sheets- and he’s determined to make it a reality. 

Jacob whines at the praise, grip on Kevin’s hips turning practically bruising as he thrusts up against him. “Yeah?” Jacob breathes out, voice thick and strained with delirious arousal. “Think I’m hot? Have you seen you-“

Kevin smirks, pinning Jacob’s hands to the bed in one quick movement, taking in the way his eyes sparkle. “Oh baby, I _know_ I’m hot, but thank you for the compliment.” Kevin taunts, pressing a soft, fleeting kiss to the top of Jacob’s nose. 

“Keep then here,” Kevin murmurs, referring to his hold on Jacob’s hands. “Don’t touch, baby, I wanna play with you.”

Jacob bites down on his lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape and merely clenches his fists in the bedsheets by his head. Kevin looks absolutely evil as he looses a long line of blossoming love bites down Jacob’s neck and chest, adding his own artwork to the pretty boy. 

He can feel the way Jacob is practically vibrating underneath him in sheer desperation, overwhelming desire for Kevin to touch him taking over. Kevin relishes in the power he holds over the other man- it’s not often he gets to take control, but he loves it when he can. 

His fingers are quick and sure as they pop the button on Jacob’s jeans, working the material down quickly. He looks up to see Jacob already looking down at him, face and neck flushed red-hot and chest heaving from the way he’s borderline gasping for air. 

Kevin works his mouth over the skin of Jacob’s thighs, leaving more bruises in his wake and dragging it on just to feel him shake. He knows Jacob thinks- wants him to, really- Kevin is going to suck him off, but he wants to tease, so he presses his lips over the outline of Jacob’s cock straining against his boxers, tongue flicking out just to taste the hint of precum soaking through. 

Jacob absolutely whines, long and drawn out when Kevin pulls away and tugs his jeans off the rest of the way. “Flip over, babe,” Kevin nudges, helping guide Jacob until he’s on his knees, cheek pressed against the bed. “Is this okay?” Kevin questions, his hands coming up and teasing just under the leg holes of Jacob’s boxers.

“Yeah, yeah, shit- I’m clean, jus- just want you,” Jacob slurs out. Kevin grins, leans down and presses a surprisingly soft kiss to Jacob’s spine as he tugs down the last article of clothing on his body. 

Kevin fits his hands over the decidedly perfect ass in front of him, cupping the cheeks and pulling them apart until he can see the hole in between. He can’t help himself from leaning forward and licking a fat stripe over him, hearing Jacob’s shocked moan muffled by the sheets. 

With the proverbial green light, Kevin dives in, tongue flicking over the furled entrance and hands digging finger-shaped bruises into the flesh. Jacob is _loud_ when he gets eaten out, unable to sit still as he rocks back against Kevins’s face. 

It’s messy and sloppy, determined thrusts of his tongue making Jacob’s thighs shake. Kevin is letting out his own low moans, the way Jacob reacts to him turning him on way more than he expected- he’s hard and straining against the zipper of his leather pants. 

He pulls away only to spit down on Jacob’s hole, working a finger in as he digs for the lube and a condom in his side drawer. Kevin pauses when Jacob grips his arm, sees the way he’s looking at the items in his hands. 

“Can you- shit, uhm...” Jacob fumbles for his words, struggling to get something coherent out. “I really wanna see you again?” 

Kevin is confused, wondering where exactly Jacob’s train of thought is going until he speaks up again. 

“What I’m trying to say is- I’m clean, and if you are clean too... I want you to come in me,” Jacob finally breathes out, nervous in the absurdity of his request. 

Kevin thinks it over- he _does_ want to see Jacob again- this is going too well to leave it simply as a fumbled one-night stand. They got along really well at the club, they meshed well and- “I wanna see you again, too,” Kevin hums, tossing the condom wrapper back in the drawer. “Just wanna be full, Jakey?” 

Jacob whines at that, wiggling his hips back at Kevin. “Please, wanna feel you,” he begs. Kevin could really get used to the sound of Jacob begging for him, the sounds he makes as he works a finger back into him, slick with lube. He’s careful and sure as he stretches him open, tucking two fingers in and curling them up. Jacob lets out a broken moan at the first brush against his prostate, Kevin’s fingers teasing just so. 

“Kev, c’mon, shit,” Jacob gasps, fingers tightening their grip in the sheets. “Please, ‘m ready, just want you.” 

Kevin can feel the desperation staining Jacob’s tone, and can feel it in the way he’s fucking back on his fingers. “You sure, babe?” Kevin checks in, definitely not wanting to hurt the other man. 

“Kevin, please,” Jacob sobs. Kevin takes pity on him, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Kevin asks, standing up to shove off his own clothes. He’s shimmying out of the leather pants when Jacob rolls over and sits up, turning his heavily lidded eyes on Kevin. “Wanna ride you.” 

Kevin curses, tugging his underwear off quickly and crowding into Jacob’s space. He tugs him into a messy kiss, a harsh moan permeating the air when Jacob wraps a lube covered hand around his cock. 

They shuffle around, Kevin pressed against the headboard as Jacob steadies himself above him. He’s absolutely desperate for it, lining Kevin’s cock up and sinking down in one fluid motion. Kevin can feel the way Jacob is clenching around him, hot and tight and it’s overwhelming- it feels like too much after being untouched for so long. 

“Fuck,” Kevin manages eloquently. Jacob is in control now, hands gripping onto his shoulders as he slowly starts to rock his hips. Kevin’s hands fit iron-tight on his hips, merely holding on for dear life as Jacob works in determined little figure eights, soft moans spilling from his lips. 

Jacob’s hands can’t seem to stay still, sliding along Kevin’s arms and chest, moving up and pulling through his hair. His hips start to pick up the pace, strong thighs lifting him up only to let gravity drop him back down, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. 

“Jacob,” Kevin groans, feeling the way the other man’s hand tightens in his hair. Jacob is bouncing in earnest now, hot and tight around his cock. Kevin can feel Jacob’s erection rubbing against the skin on his stomach with each movement, can feel the precum sticking to him. “Fuck, you’re so hot, look at you.”

Kevin lifts his hips up on a particularly well-timed thrust, meeting Jacob as he comes down. The sound it draws out of the other man is intoxicating, he needs to hear more of the broken moans, so Kevin plants his feet on the mattress, tightens his hold on Jacob’s hips and thrusts up without abandon. 

Jacob cries out, burying his head in Kevin’s neck as he’s fucked into harshly. “S-shit-“ 

“You feel so good,” Kevin grits out, pounding into the man above him. He can feel Jacob clenching around him, the way his thighs shake and the way he’s moans pitch up. 

“‘M so close,” Jacob sobs, rocking forward with each thrust and dragging his cock against Kevin’s stomach. It’s not long until he’s shaking through his orgasm as Kevin keeps thrusting into his prostate, cum spilling over Kevin’s chest. 

Without pulling out, Kevin pushes Jacob on his back and crowds into his space, fucking into him fast and hard. “Not gonna last long, babe,” Kevin moans, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he draws closer to his own release. 

“Want it inside,” Jacob manages, whining through the overstimulation. Kevin leans down and kisses him as his hips thrust forward two, three more times before he spills inside the other man. 

Kevin gasps, rocking forward into Jacob’s heat as he draws out his own orgasm, swallowing down the noises as he kisses him senseless. He eventually leans back to pull out, sees the way his cum spills out of the reddened hole slowly, hears the way Jacob whines at the feeling. 

He makes a quick dash to the bathroom, cleaning himself up quickly and returns with a towel for the other man. Jacob reaches for the towel but Kevin merely tuts, wiping up the remains of his release on his chest, at the cum on his thighs. 

“C’mon, shower,” Kevin mumbles, helping Jacob stand on wobbly legs. He makes quick work of helping clean Jacob out, of working his hands through his hair and over the soft skin of his body. Jacob is half asleep by the time they make it out, Kevin patting him dry with a fluffy towel and helping shimmy a pair of sweatpants up his legs. 

“Got any plans for the morning, babe?” Kevin asks later, as they lay sprawled out across clean sheets on Kevin’s bed. Jacob yawns, turning onto his side and facing him. “Not at the moment, no,” he eventually replies, sleepy and soft. 

Kevin grins, closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed. “Well, you do now. I’m taking you out.” 


End file.
